


"Nice Suit"

by sodium_amytal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_amytal/pseuds/sodium_amytal





	"Nice Suit"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).




End file.
